The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex ciliato-marginata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Treasure Island’. ‘Treasure Island’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Treasure Island’ in November of 2001 as a sport of Carex ciliato-marginata ‘Island Brocade’ (not patented) in a tissue culture lab in Waseca, Minn.
The new cultivar ‘Treasure Island’ was selected for the unique foliage variegation pattern comprised of leaves with white margins and green centers. The parent, ‘Island Brocade’, has variegated foliage with creamy yellow margins and green centers. ‘Treasure Island’ is also more vigorous in growth rate in comparison to ‘Island Brocade’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation of adventitious tissue in Waseca, Minn. in November of 2001 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.